Malos recuerdos
by Blackbird courage
Summary: El intento de Karofsky trae un desagradable recuerdo...tal vez Blaine no es perfecto


Blaine no tenía idea de que hacer, hacia menos de una hora que se había enterado de ello, Kurt aun no podía o no quería hablar al respecto, así que se limito a abrazarlo y a besar su cabello cada cinco minutos intentado calmarlo.

Suicidio: era una de las peores palabras del mundo, es la acción que solo se realiza en la entera desesperación, cuando has decidido dejar de luchar, cuando el mundo te aplasta tanto que solo quieres huir. Era algo que Blaine había vivido, algo que no deseaba recordar.

-Blaine ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?-Kurt susurro contra su camisa. El aliento cálido de su novio le hizo sobresaltarse de sus pensamientos.

-No lo sé Kurt, creo que lo mejor es apoyarlo y hacerle saber que no está solo, decirle que seguimos en pie con eso de ayudarlo.

-Oh cierto, ya lo había olvidado-después de una larga pausa Kurt se sacude nuevamente en sollozos-Creo que es mi culpa.

-Como podría serlo, tú nunca sabrías que estaba pasándola mal.

-Me invito a salir, dijo que me quería y lo rechace, debí haber sido más amable o algo.

Blaine soltó una leve exclamación de sorpresa, la noticia le caía de golpe. En algún momento lo había intuido, cuando a solo una semana de haberlo conocido Kurt le llamo histérico diciendo que el matón de la escuela lo había besado a la fuerza. Ya había pasado tanto tiempo que lo había olvidado por completo, tal vez no debió haber bajado nunca la guardia.

-Hey, no puedes pensar algo así, no es tu culpa ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo?

-Debí haberlo ayudado, el siempre tuvo muchos problemas Blaine…demasiados-Kurt parecía no poder continuar con lo que estaba a punto de decir, así que Blaine tomo su rostro y lo miro a los ojos hasta que su novio fue capaz de continuar-no podía aceptarse ni estar orgulloso de ello como tú-termino en un leve susurro.

Blaine se mordió el labio indeciso, no sabía si era buena idea o no decirlo.

-Escucha Kurt cuando te sientes tan triste y solo-Blaine trago involuntariamente, su garganta comenzaba a quemar como el infierno, aun era difícil recordarlo-no hay forma de quitarse la idea de la cabeza, solo quieres huir y llegas a creer que…

-Espera un momento-el castaño se levanta del regazo de su novio entendiendo el significado oculto-Acaso ¿tu lo intentaste?

Blaine baja la mirada y después de un par de minutos de pelea interna contesta-Si, pero con pastillas.

-¿Por qué jamás me lo habías dicho?-Pregunta Kurt horrorizado

-Bueno, siempre has creído que soy una persona tan..valiente y no quería que creyeras lo contrario. En realidad no me gusta recordarlo ni comentarlo. La gente después te trata..diferente-esta conversación cuesta más de lo que creia, Blaine desea salir huyendo de la sala pero esta seguro de que no hay forma de huir de sí mismo, así que decide continuar-como si fueras débil. Como si en cualquier momento lo volvieras a intentar, paso hace tanto tiempo. - la mente de Blaine se encuentra confundida y aterrada. Una parte de ella ha vuelto al pasado, justo en el momento en que una siniestra alegría lo invadió cuando encontró las pastillas para dormir de su madre, la otra está segura que después de esta conversación Kurt huira como todos los que lo supieron. Y después de todo no lo culparía, nadie quiere cargar con una persona depresiva ¿o si? El ojiverde desvía la mirada no puede seguir aguantando la decepción y lastima en el rostro de Kurt. Sus ojos han decidido para su horror llenarse de lagrimas. Maldita sea la había vuelto hacer.

-¿Por qué?-consigue decir el ojiazul rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

Muy bien era la pregunta obligada, todos la hacían. Pero responderla a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, le causaba un nuevo nivel de repugnancia hacia sí mismo.

-Estaba solo, nadie deseaba ayudarme, solo quería huir, fui muy débil-Blaine habla atropelladamente casi a la defensiva, las lagrimas comienzan a surcar sus mejillas-En su momento parecía una buena idea, el dolor se iria-El recuerdo de su súbita caída en el vacio después de tragar la ultima pastilla, lo inunda como si volviera a estar sucediendo. La realidad le parece confusa, pero al ver los ojos de Kurt inundados en lagrimas vuelve a la realidad y continua con su relato-Ya no tendría que lidiar con las golpizas diarias, los insultos, las burlas, sus miradas reprobatorias…-Blaine no puede continuar unos horribles sollozos se han apoderado de su garganta al recordarlo todo. No hay día que no se recuerde a si mismo que fue débil y que pase lo pase no volverá a suceder, que encarara todo y a todos sin importar que.

-Tal vez deberías hablar con él-consigue decir Kurt una vez que el moreno se ha calmado un poco.

-Tal vez-responde el ojiverde con una sonrisa rota.

Lo que sigue deja a Blaine totalmente plasmado, sabía que Kurt se iría, lo había decepcionado y le había mentido. Pero para su sorpresa Kurt no se ha parado para irse sino para arrodillarse frente a él.

No está seguro de en que momento fue pero su manos están entrelazadas y está seguro de que las está apretando más de lo que debería, pero al ver que el castaño no se queja decide aferrarse a ello con todas sus fuerzas. Es como si la cálida mano de Kurt fuera toda su ancla al mundo real, después de un par de minutos Blaine se siente lo suficientemente seguro como para mirar a su novio a los ojos y se sorprende al encontrarse con amor y comprensión en vez de lastima y repugnancia. Cuando está seguro de que nada puede ir mejor el ojiazul comienza a hablar.

-Blaine Anderson, nunca, nunca estarás solo, pase lo que pase yo estaré aquí contigo: sosteniéndote, apoyándote, haciéndote feliz cuando creas que jamás podrás volver a sonreír. Jamás te olvides de esto ¿entendido? Nunca dudes en llamarme. Ahí estaré siempre, sin importar la hora, sin importar el día. No quiero que vuelvas a sentirte así nunca, prefiero morir a verte triste…-Las palabras de Kurt son silenciadas con un beso de un agradecido Blaine.

-No puedo creer que existas, eres tan perfecto. El mundo sabe que no te merezco-balbucea un turbado Blaine. Dios sabe que eso fue más de lo que su cuerpo pudo soportar-lamento haber desviado la plática hacia mí.

Kurt sonríe con cariño y acto seguido abraza a su novio. De su cuenta corría que ese sentimiento tan terrible abandonara al ojiverde o dejaba de llamarse Kurt Hummel.

Mmmm yo y mis desvarios. El intento de karofsky disparo mi mente

Espero les haya gustado, disfrute escribirlo (tal vez hasta me proyecte un poco)

Besos y saludos que tenga un excelente día :3 los quiero


End file.
